1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminant controls, and more particularly, to a method for backlight control and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional display methods of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices need to determine if a received frame signal corresponds to a dynamic/motion frame or a still/static frame; therefore, additional detecting circuits, memories and/or temporary storage devices are required for determining the corresponding type (i.e., dynamic frame or still frame) of the received frame signal by comparing the received frame signal with a frame signal that precedes the received frame signal. Once the received frame signal is judged to correspond to a dynamic frame, a flashing backlight source will be enabled to display the frame signal(s). This flashing backlight control leads to extra loading of the central processing unit (CPU), the timing controller, and the data bus of the LCD device. Moreover, the conventional backlight control also consumes huge power due to the necessity of an additional detecting circuit and data buses.